


Of a faithful love and a lost hope

by dedeecated_dee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Loves Stiles, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Emotionally Tired Stiles, M/M, Mentioned suicide attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedeecated_dee/pseuds/dedeecated_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski has passed away, leaving Stiles alone with no money to support himself. It's time for Derek to man up and be his Knight in Shining Armour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of a faithful love and a lost hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, fellas! First of all I want to apologize because I havent updated the Mean series and Reinventing Love. I honestly havent got any ideas for the next installment of Mean and I havent got enough time to continue Reinventing Love. I have been busy with my thesis, that i'm afraid if I only write for the sake of update, it won't be satisfying. I'm deeply sorry. please forgive me! (((

The moon is bright on the sky, the wind that breezes over his face is pleasantly cool. Derek looks up to the sky and exhales softly. He wants to scream, hit, throw something. Anything. Or maybe, he thinks, he could just kidnap him forever. He brings his head down, heart breaking more and more with every breath he takes.

The street is eerily empty. No wonder, it's already 10 PM as Derek checks his watch. He keeps walking like a man with no direction, doesn't even care about the time. He keeps appearing on his mind like that song you hate so much that keeps playing in your head you can't help but remember the words at the end of the day, and Derek just wants to rip his own head off. Why? He thinks to himself. Why can't he see the love in my eyes? He guesses he's just not worth it. He takes the last turn to his and his neighborhood and his eyes are immediately drawn to his house, completely out of habit. If his heart isn't already broken by now, then what he sees next totally destroys it.

"Stiles?"

The person he loves so much is crying his heart out, not realizing that he's tearing someone's heart in the process. His already small body seems so much smaller now that he's curled up to himself. Derek wants to scream again. He takes tentative steps towards him until the boy looks up. Derek wishes he hadn't.

"Hey, Derek"

He clumsily wipes his eyes, at the same time trying to give Derek a smile. Derek knows it's forced, but he's okay with it. He'd still be okay even if he had chosen to keep crying and ignore him. He's okay, as long as he thinks that his presence doesn't bother him.

The pale boy laughs in awkwardness, tapping the space beside him as an invitation for Derek to seat, but Derek just shakes his head silently as if he wants to give him as much space as he could get. The boy then stares at nothing, this time letting the fresh tears pouring out of those beautiful eyes that never looks at Derek the way he wants them to.

Derek watches him, ready to wait for him to talk. Ready to wait for him forever. No matter what the future holds, Derek will always be there.

The fragile boy lets out a shaky breath, hands hugging his stomach tightly as if he's cold. Maybe he is, considering he's not wearing a jacket. But Derek stays still, not daring to do what his brain tells him to do.

"It's just... All of this is just too sudden, you know? I never... I thought losing her was enough torture for me. I thought I'd live long enough to see Melissa become my stepmother"

He chuckles hollowly.

"But he just had to go, too. With no last words whatsoever. I just... I really want to follow them so bad. Sometimes I go into the kitchen and see a knife, and that voice in my head says "Do it". It'd be so easy. But damn it, they made me promise. They made me promise to always be a strong tree no matter how wild the wind is. But... the wind is unbelievably wild this time. Too wild. They told me to never break down. But I just wanna close my eyes and never opens them again. At least until I find peace"

He looks up at Derek with a small sad smile, "I can't do that, however, can I? They would be so disappointed if I did" He chuckles again, shaking his head.

"As if they're not disappointed already of what I'm gonna do"

Derek's always been a pro at controlling his feelings for the boy. He never gives in to his heart because his brain says it won't be good. But there are times when his heart gets the best of him and makes him accept its command. Right now is definitely one of those times.

"Don't do it", he says, breaking the silence.

The boy looks at him in surprise. Derek is usually very quiet, just stands there and listens to him wordlessly until he's finished before giving him some advice if asked. Not now, though. He is frowning at the boy like he's blatantly judging his life decision. 

"Wha- Derek, you know I have to. I really got--"

"No, you don't"

They fall into a staring contest for a minute before the boy loses. He tips his head back to the bright night sky. 

"What do you want me to do, Derek?"

Derek answers right away, "Stay at my house"

He watches as the boy snaps his eyes at him so quickly. He knows it was unpredictable and it might've come out wrong, but he means it.

"Until you have a decent job and enough money, that is. Or you can stay here and let me lend you money to help you pay the bills. 'S up to you. But I'd really like it if you stayed at my house. I don't want you to live alone"

That has to be the longest speech he's uttered to him but he feels great, so it doesn't matter. The boy he's adored for 2 years finally stands up. He's still looking at him like he's gone mad. Well, he is. He's mad in love. The shorter man slowly approaches him like a frightened kitten and Derek just waits. 

"Are you for real?", he asks, voice full of hope.

Derek thought of shrugging, but he immediately changed his mind. He nods firmly instead.

"101 percent"

A smile is blossoming on the boy's face, making Derek feel like he's hit the jackpot. He stops right in front of him and looks at him for a moment in awe. Then he hugs him for the very first time. 

"Thank you", he whispers and Derek feels his neck wet with another fresh tears.

Hands going up to hug back, Derek learns to smile again. He hasn't smiled, hasn't even felt anything but sadness, since that day when his dear told him he would do anything to get money, including doing porn. He hugs him tight, finally be able to do so. Finally be able to smell the sweet scent so close. He closes his eyes and just cherishes the moment.

He may not love him now, let alone be in love with him, but at least he's accepted his help and love. At least he can now show him how much he cares anytime at all. And the most important thing is, at least he doesn't want to scream in frustration anymore. 

Because he has saved his love.

**Author's Note:**

> this is originally inspired by a 9gag post. my brain practically screamed at me to write it, so I had to lol  
> tell me what you think! 
> 
> hugs & kisses


End file.
